Cold Union
The Cold Union, sometimes refered to as the Blue Legion, are groups of nationalist and xenophobic individuals rebelling against the Red Legion during the Legion Civil War, an undeclared civil war between the Legion and numerous Union factions. The Union is known for ultra-nationalism, religious fanaticism and extreme xenophobia. The Union opposes the how the Legion runs it government. They believe that the Legion does not have the best interests of the communist people and best of humanuty at heart, siding with aliens both philosophically and economically and letting aliens join their ranks, and they perceive this to be destroying or weakening the communistic ideals and human pride. The Union idealizes the old communist states of early 20th-21st century Earth out of a sense of wounded national pride. However, their actual commitment to Communist political and economic ideals are left ambiguous and unknown. They also dislike the Systems Alliance for countless reasons. The most widley heard is that "they betrayed God" and lost their courage when "agreeing to be a part of the alien's new pets". The Alliance and the Council is aware of the Union and views them as a threat, however they do not wish to seek conflict with them for the possibility of triggering a war with the Terminus Systems, in which the Union is based in and the Union vice versa. Despite this, many of the faction's religious groups sneak into Citidel space to voice their knowledge of the Union, often times with an allias. Although with the abudance of factions, there are three groups who run the Union as a whole. Each group represents the Union's supposed government. The three groups are as followed: The Congress, which runs the political aspects and the Union as a whole; the Fellowship of the Union, who are the leading voice of the relgious and anti-Alliance politics; and the Freedom and Liberation Party, which provides the military might of the Union. They are allied with the Tenth Street Reds, a notorious crime syndicate with a history of xenophobic attacks on aliens. It's rumored that Union is allied or sponsored by the human-survivalist group Cerberus, which could explain how they can hold off the Legion's powerful military onslaught. History Known factions The Congress The Congress is the leading voice of the political structure of the Union and ultimatley runs the group as a whole. It is run by five siblings of the Petrova and their adopted brother: Ivan, Simon, Oscar, Anya, Cynthia, and Shin. Each of the siblings has a general characteristic associated with the various aspects of governing the Union. Ivan, second born, is the "chairman" of the Union and the commander in cheif. Oscar, the first born, and Anya, the third born, are typically seen are the diplomats and mediators of the Union. Cynthia, the fifth born, is the information broker and gathers intelligence and information about their foes or planets worth of colonizing. Simon, the fourth born, is the cheif advisor of Ivan and the "General of the Union Armed Forces". Shin is the leading scientist of the Union. The siblings reside in the Terminus Systems where they won't fear Council law. The Congress has a military power known as the National Guard. The Guard is main military power of the Union with over 30,000 soldiers, both men and female humans. Most of the soldiers are former Legion soldiers. Fellowship of the Union T he Fellowship is the least militant member of the Union. They are more or less a relgious cult believing that God wants humans to control the galaxy. The fellowship is run by Barry Loinstan and his wife Veronica. According the Christian bible, God created humans in his image and thus they believe that aliens are "a blight to God's great universe". They preach a message of "coming from the darkness into the light", and are the leading voice in anti-alien views and politics in the Union. The Fellowship are also communistic and believe that the Alliance should devote their views to God than that of political morality. When in Council Space, the Fellowship changes their name into various alias, such as the Church of Galactic Saints, Galactic Temple, and many more. They have also made apperances with and sponsore the Tera Firma Party. Although least militant, they do have a paramilitary unit called Knights Templar. The Templars are former Alliance soldiers that joined the Union after believing that the Alliance betrayed the human cause or gone soft. The Fellowship went through a dramatic turn after the 2165 Omega Massacre, when members of the Legion killed Barry during a rally with Union supporters. Twelve people died and more than a dozen injured. Veronica later took over the Fellowship and the organization drastically changed. They became more militant, drafting soldiers at a faster rate, and attacking poorly defended Legion stations. It's strongly rumored that Veronica tipped off the Legion in order to gain power in the Fellowship. People's Liberation Party The People's Liberation Party is an anti-Systems Alliance Insurrectionist organization as well a diverse underground Anarcho-Communist faction. Lesser factions Like many groups throughout history, Union soon fragmented into several splinter groups over various internal ideological differences. Ironically, these internal factions are often more devoted to destroying each other than uniting against their common enemy. Most of these factions, however, are still supporting the Union cause. Trivia The name comes from the words the Cold '''War and the Soviet '''Union. Category:Articles by Neodazero